rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Colorhead
Leo '''is a very enjoyable and happy person, with a dark past. After first being kicked out of the clan One week after joining, Leo''' fled to the wilderness swearing to get revenge. While in the Wilderness, a group of bandwagon Zarosian followers captured Leo and used him as a hostage. While in prison, Leo prayed to Saradomin for mercy, when that happened, he was being teleported to Falador by Saradomin himself. Before he could escape, A zarosian priest put a curse on Leo, making his hair and beard purple, permanently. His entire face sometimes morphs into the priest who cursed him. Leo is back into That Saradomin group and is currently in a good mood. Leo has now left that Saradomin group. Battle of Lumbridge. Before contact with the clan, Leo was a noble warrior in the battlefield. Dubbed "Colossus", Leo defeated many of his rivals. While in the war, Leo defeated a dragon by ripping off its claws by hand. Hence forth his dragon claws. The Death of Guthix While on an excavation in a cave, Leo came across many god generals and guthix himself. All of the generals were trying to kill guthix to free their god. As a result, Leo sided with Saradomin to slay Guthix, freeing Saradomin from imprisonment. A man with a plan In a stunning new event in Leo's life, while he was in Edgeville, he had a sensational pain in his curse mark. panicked, Leo found Tex-senpai and asked him if he could help. Without responding, Tex teleported away. At that moment Leo's curse fully formed. Turning into the face of his enemy, he experienced immense amounts of pain. At that moment, Leo found the priests real hiding location, inside the body of the King Black Dragon. Leo's plan is to take a group of Saradomin priests to help save his life, by removing another. The Adventure. Leo went along with his plan, to kill his master (the priest) once and for all. Leo, along with Anya Korsokov, took down the beast, supposedly killing the priest in the process. At this time, the priest took the rest of his soul and transfered it into Leo, taking over his entire body. Anya then challanged Leo Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 3.35.41 PM.png|Anya and Colorhead fighting the King Black Dragon Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 3.36.18 PM.png|Getting help from what looks like a temple knight. Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 3.37.57 PM.png|The Zarosian priest, inside Colorhead's body Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 3.47.21 PM.png|The Zarosian priest waiting for Anya Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 3.55.44 PM.png|Colorhead, now saved by Anya, without his curse Screen Shot 2014-05-22 at 3.59.33 PM.png|Anya and Colorhead, celebrating victory. Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 4.17.22 PM.png| Colorhead, in his newly created Empyrean Citadel Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 4.20.16 PM.png|Leo Discovering the Cloak of Seasons Screen Shot 2014-05-23 at 4.20.32 PM.png|Leo wearing the Cloak of Seasons , which she had won. Out of rage, the priest "killed" the remaining soul of Leo, and went on a rampage, destroying many white knights. Before Leos spirit could fade, he told Anya to chant the spell, "without hope, without love, there is nothing." This awakened the fire in Leo's heart, destroying the spirit controlling him. Before the spirit faded, the priest told Leo that he was the one who named him, and that the priests name was Colerhead. Disgusted at the fact of his name, Leo started calling himself Leo, after his father, Duke of Ashdale, Leopold. Aftermath After Leo's contact with his master inside of his body, Leo went through severe anxiety. He was then gifted a cloak of Seasons from one of his close friends, has the ability to sense danger by wilting into autum. Present day * Leo continues to serve Saradomin * Leo swears revenge on the man who cursed him * Leo has found the location of the man, and will destroy him in the near future. Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Cursed